This invention relates in general to headgear and more particularly to headgear capable of being collapsed into a highly compact configuration.
Certain types of headgear must of necessity be quite large. For example, hats designed to protect the wearer's face from the direct rays of the sun often have large brims. The same is true of rain hats, although to a lesser extent. Because of their size, these hats are difficult to store in closets, on shelves, and on hat racks and they are further quite cumbersome when merely carried instead of being worn. Furthermore, most wide brim hats do not offer adequate protection from either sun or rain. They are also quite heavy and almost wholly lacking in ventilation. As a result, they are quite uncomfortable.